


Voicemail

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, MAJOR S10 SPOILERS, Sad Ending, be warned, trigger warning: suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You needed to hear her voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voicemail

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the tags, major s10 spoilers! Look away if you haven't seen s10!  
> \\\  
> Comments/Kudos/Reviews are appreciated!

     She should be alive. Sitting in your room. Begging to watch Lord of the Rings.

      But instead, you're watching her body burn. Her dead, lifeless body, wrapped up. She wasn't coming back. She was gone. You were broken.

      You hear Sam and Dean fighting, but you're not paying attention. After they finish talking, someone walks away - though you're not sure who. A hand rests on your shoulder, and someone asks you if you're okay. You don't respond.

      Instead, you collapse. Your knees hit the ground, and you hide your face in your hands.

      _Charlie Bradbury is dead._

    A pair of arms wraps around you, telling you it's okay. You don't believe them.

    You feel yourself get picked up, and you feel numb. You feel yourself get set down in the impala, and someone buckles your seatbelt. You hear Dean ask you if you're okay. You ignore him.

     When you get back to the bunker, you're lifted out of the car again. You don't know when you got back, but all you know is you're being set on your bed. Someone kisses your forehead, and you figure it's Sam. Dean's probably drinking by now.

      _Fuck him, fuck Sam, fuck Castiel. Fuck whoever killed Charlie._ You're _allowed_ to feel angry. You have a **_fucking_** right.

     Swallowing, your shaky hands reach for the phone, and you dial Charlie's number.

     [ _Hey, this is Charlie! I can't get to the phone at the moment, but I'll try to respond ASAP! You know what to do after the beep!_ ]

    You call again. And again. You replay the message until your phone is at five percent battery and your thumb hurts.

    _But you don't care_. 

    So you plug your phone in, and make an audio recording of the message so even when the number goes out you'll still have it. And you replay that.

    And you sob. You fucking sob.

    You smash the mirror in your room, you throw your lamp, and you punch a hole the the wall. Your knuckles are bleeding. You don't care. 

    Sam and Dean come in the room, guns raised, only to find you on the floor, surrounded by shards of glass. You're still sobbing. 

    When Dean tries to coax you up, you push yourself further into a corner.

    He physically grabs you and put you over his shoulder. You scream, kick and swear while he does it.

    "Y/N, you need to calm down." 

     "Fuck off."

     Dean sets you down on the library table, wrapping and cleaning your knuckles off. Sam sits to the side. You don't say anything.

     When Sam tries to get you to eat, you swear at him, too. You practically storm back to your room.

    

    [ _Hey, this is Charlie! I can't get to the phone at the moment, but I'll try to respond ASAP! You know what to do after the beep!_ ]

 

* * *

 

      Three days pass. Nothing changes. Everytime you call her number it's still the same. It still goes to voicemail. Sam forces you to eat. You do, but not a lot. You shower too, but you still don't feel better.

     You want to feel guilty, because even with the mark, Dean still tries to comfort you. He still puts others first. He tries to make conversation with you. Sometimes you reply. Other times you don't.

     Castiel comes to visit. You want to put an angel blade in his throat. He could've saved her. He had his grace. You want to feel guilty about blaming him. But you don't.

    You find one of her shirts in your room and you break down sobbing again, clutching it to your chest. You can barely catch your breath when Dean finds you, and he has to calm you down. You sleep with her shirt as a pillowcase.

    _You dial her number again. Same as always. Voicemail._

* * *

 

    Sam and Dean find her on the bathroom floor, blood pooled around her head, gun in her hand, phone next to her. A sticky note rests on the mirror.

     _im with charlie now. im sorry. i love you._

Dean cries. So does Sam. Cas does, too, when he finds out. Assures them she'll get into heaven.

 

* * *

 

 

    With shaky hands, you open the bathroom door, scribbling down a note, pasting it to the mirror. You unlock your phone, and ready your gun.

  [ _Hey, this is Charlie! I can't get to the phone at the moment, but I'll try to respond ASAP! You know what to do after the beep!_ ]

    **_Click. Bang. Crash._**

 **** _i'm coming, charlie._


End file.
